ManEater
by ultranaff
Summary: The boys are slowly growing up. Kyle's become too beautiful for words and everyone else are still assholes. SK. Rated mature for language. ****!CHAPTER FOUR NOW UP!******
1. Schindlers List

ManEater

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Summary: A short story that I plan to reveal into slashy goodness between Stan/Kyle by the next chapter. Just want your opinion : should I continue it? Do you wanna know what happens? Or are you all just dicks? Ah only time will tell

Disclaimer: Not mine... but hey.. I DID meet Matt and Trey

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What are we watching?" Stan asked as Kyle flopped next to him on the couch.

"A comedy." Cartman replied, his puffy face beaming towards the TV. Kyle and Stan exchanged glances as he inserted a copy of Schindlers list into the VCR.

"oh for FUCKS SAKE CARTMAN!" Kyle yelled, jumping up. "You're such a prick. you only got this movie to upset me!"

"Why would this movie upset you Kyle?" Cartman blinked innocently, "its a serious film about a serious subject"

Kenny mumbled something about wanting to get porn and Stan just sighed. "Oh come on Kyle, its a serious movie, and if we don't watch this we'll have to go to the video place."

"Stop ruining everyones night Kyle god dammit !" Cartman hollered and Kyle just slumped back in his seat with resignation. "Oh fine, I don't really care. Its not the movie, its just... Cartman."

"well I don't like you either asspounder."

The lights went off and the TV blared through the darkness. After an hour, the movie had reached some intensity, and Cartman couldn't really suppress his laughter at some of the most tragic scenes. Stan could feel Kyle squirming next to him with a flustered expression. He suddenly felt sorry for his friend as he paled at the sight of burning jews.

"hahaha oh shit! did you see his skin! did you!" Cartman spun around, pointing towards the screen like a little kid watching a Disney film. "did you?"

"yea Cartman, now shut the hell up." Stan snapped. He glanced one more time at Kyle and slowly took his palm. It was sweaty. "Its just a movie dude," he whispered "don't worry."

Kyle nodded, trying to make himself realize it too. Instead, another gun shot to a childs head caught his eye and he unconsciously gripped Stan's hand back.

Stan suddenly felt flustered at the thought of two boys sitting in the dark holding hands. He glanced at Kenny who looked like he was slowly getting bored. "Hey, fuck this, I'm going to have a cigarette." he announced, jumping up. Stan tore his hand from Kyle like it was red hot.

"I'll join you." he heard Kyle say, obviously grateful to get away from the film.

Stan found himself alone on the couch. Although, he was watching the image of a mans skull getting busted in, he felt strangely warm inside.

--

Kenny McCormick was seated comfortably in a white garden chair in the back yard of Stans house, his feet propped up on another chair that was meant for Kyle. His fist held a cigarette.

"So you making your moves on Stan eh?" Kenny commented nonchalantly blowing smoke towards Kyles direction.

Kyle, who was leaning against the wall with folded arms, lost in thought, snapped his head up. "Huh...?"

"The movie." he motioned towards the house, "you two were getting cosy."

Kyle reddened deeply, "He was just comforting me douche bag. It was lame of Cartman to make me sit through that."

"You could have left."

"I did."

He grinned coyly, "and now you're with me. cigarette?"

Kyle stared at the packet that Kenny extended towards him for a moment, and with hesitation, he took one. "might as well." he mumbled.

Kenny raised his brows. "didn't expect that. since when did you decide to start."

"I don't know..." he shrugged, "I just wanna... change my image. everyone thinks I'm some kind of a girl for some reason."

"because you look like one."

"fuck you." A lighter was tossed at him and he lit it awkwardly, and then took a drag. He didn't cough and splutter like he expected. Instead, his face puffed up and turned a slight shade of purple.

"breath out you dumbass."

All the smoke escaped his mouth and he clutched his head, feeling dizzy. "That was terrible." he choked.

"see...? thats how girls smoke." The lighter smacked against Kennys head.


	2. Girlies

ManEater

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Authors Note: I forgot about this fic, as I do most of them, but I suddenly had a need to continue the story. Kyle is beautiful and Stan has to figure out what it means for him. I'll only go on to the next chapter ONLY if I get reviews

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyle certainly did look like a girl. He was beautiful. His olive skin, his sharp features and rosy lips were something to be admired.

Not that Kyle was aware of it. "I hate my hair." he pouted, pulling on the thick curls with frustration. Stan, who was on the bed, just rolled his eyes and flipped through Kyles latest copy of playboy. The movie was over and Cartman and Kenny retired back to their respective homes while Stan decided to linger around his best friend some more.

"I need a haircut. I HATE my hair." Kyle whined, looking over his reflection in the mirror.

"Look, Are you on your jew period or something?" Stan snapped "Because you won't stop bitching."

Kyle threw a scowl, turned on his heel and stormed into the bathroom. His hair flying. Exasperated, Stan flopped his head back "God you're such a girl..."

"STOP SAYING THAT" Kyles voice hollered from behind the bathroom door The toilet flushed, and he returned with a stomp. "I'm so sick of hearing that. Just because i study and get good grades and don't torture poor freshman like a fat piece of shit."

Obviously he was referring back to Cartman, the source of the girl nickname and most of Kyles misery. He had grown into a large and burly quarterback for the school football team. He was still large, but the fat was transformed into muscle, and he suddenly found himself with the physical strength to satisfy his sadistic needs. "He tried to kick my ass yesterday."

"I know." Stan sighed, rolling playboy up and tossing it to the floor.

"And he STILL had the audacity to come to my house and watch movies."

"I know Kyle." With a sudden change of mood, Stan sat up with a smile. 'Hey, wanna go to shakeys?"

"No." Kyle moped, with folded arms.

"Ah come on. Lets go get some fresh air."

"It's 9 o'clock, I don't feel like it."

"God! Come on you damn girl."

"NO!"

At Shakeys, Kyle just slumped in his seat miserably as Stan pleasantly gave his order. The perky blonde waitress threw a flirtatious grin at the jews direction. "And you sir?"

"Nothing, thanks." he mumbled.

She left and Stan cocked a playful head at his best friend. "You really need to get out of this bitchy mood."

Kyle sighed, 'i know man... I'm just so... frustrated with everything." He clenched his fists. "Everyone around me seems to be getting more ridiculous by the day. You know?"

"Definitely." He said, eyeing the booth not too far away where Bebe and Kenny were passionately making out but Kennys hand was also massaging the back of Porsha's neck

"Christ." Stan grinned while Kyle toned skin tinted with embarrassment.

"Lets get out of here before anyone realizes we know him."

"No dude, I want my milkshake." Before Kyle could even retort, Kenny had pulled away from Bebes lips long enough to spot the two boys. "Hey STAN! KYLE!" his voice bellowed over the chatter of the diner. "HEY GUYS! COME SIT WITH US"

"No dude." Kyle hissed, covering his face. Stan just smirked and yanked him up. "Come on, maybe I can get Porsha."

Kenny greeted his friends with a bright smile as they plopped in the seats across. The large breasted Bebe had pulled out a compact, toying with her smudged make up. Porcha's focus, on the other hand, fell on them. "Hey boys."

"Hey Porsha" Stan drooled, Kyle just forced a slight smile.

"So I was just discussing with the girls here about the edicate of fine dining." Kenny grinned, throwing his arms around their shoulders.

"I'm sure you were."

Bebe shrugged him off "Kenny! You're going to muss up my hair" Porsha, also pulled away. "So guys..." Tucking a strand of hair back, she leaned in, her breasts resting on the table. "what are you up to tonight?"

Stan leaned in too, a flirtatious expression on his face. "Well, beautiful, what do you feel like doing?"

Kyle just rolled his eyes, Stan always got so sleazy when it came to girls. Porsha didn't seem to even notice. she placed a acrylic nail on her lips and looked directly at Kyle. "We have some vodka we were going to get in to..."

"no thanks." Kyle immediately replied. She blinked, but her expression lingered. "Aw come on Kyle."

Stan hissed, nudging him. "yea come on Kyl-OW!" Kyle had elbowed him back sharply.

Porsha pouted and fell back into her seat, arms crossed. "You're no fun."

Kyle shrugged, hardly caring as Stans glare boar into him. Kenny shook his head. "God you're being lame man. It's ok Porsha, I'll finish that drink with you baby."

"no." she fluttered her lashes at the finely sculpted boy. Wavy hair fell onto his eyes, and he carelessly swiped them away. Porsha licked her lips. "I want Kyle to drink with me."


	3. Everyones a little gay

**ManEater**

Chapter 3: Everyone's a little gay if they let themselves be

-o-o-o-o-

Slammed against a wall with Porsha body pressing against his, Kyle wondered how he even got there in the first place.

Backtracking to the events he found it was all a blur. Even his vision was doubled. Porshas lips drew closers, and closer, and…

"Dude." he pushed her off and immediately clutched his aching head, while she toppled to the floor.

"What the fuck" she hissed, hair in her face. "I'm just trying to kiss you"

He paused, collected himself, . "Y-yea, I know." He stammered, 'I- just got…" He paused. "….surprised? That's all."

Instantaneously accepting this, she grabbed him again "Its okay baby." She smiled slyly, "You're just so beautiful tonight." Slammed against the bed, Porsha greedily crawled on top.

Unfortunately, Kyle just wasn't in the mood. It was like a dog attacking meat with no chance to fend for itself. Porsha simply ravaged him while he just felt sick, the vodka whirling in his body and fogging his vision. "Porsha…" he groaned, "Yea baby. " her grin flashed in the darkness as she forced off his pants. "just shut up, lay down and be comfortable"

-o-o-o-o-

So how was it….?" Stan muttered.

"It was…. Good? I think. I don't really remember much." Kyle scratched his head of curly locks. "I just remember being on the bed"

Stans gut twisted. Was he feeling jealous? "I don't even know _why_ you went off with her. You didn't even want her!"

"I know." Kyle mumbled, looking thoroughly as confused as Stan. He glanced at the watch. "I gotta go to class."

"Oh, how convenient."

"Oh come on Stan, as if I want to hear you bitching at me for the next 20 minutes."

"You didn't even WANT HER"

"Stan I know god dammit, ok?" he slammed his locker shut. "I don't even remember shit, she got me so drunk. Besides. I _told_ you I wanted to leave but you and Bebes tits were having a really interesting conversation and…"

"Screw you"

Kyle groaned to the ceiling. He was being unreasonable again. Stan tended to do that, like that time when Kyle and Wendy were partnered for an egg project, and Stan felt insanely threatened. As if Kyle was going to hit on her or something.

"Porsha sucks!"

"then don't sleep with her!"

"You're so damn jealous ." He stormed away while Stan just stood by the lockers, feeling stupid as he pouted as a child.

-0-0-00-

Stupid Porsha.

He couldn't help it though, the aggravation was building up that entire night. Seeing Kyle get drunker, seeing Porsha get seedier. Her hands on him, touching him. Him touching her…

Whatever.

Kenny slammed his lunch tray down, "What's UP."

"Oh." He blinked realizing he was in the cafeteria for lunch. "Hi."

"Why yes. Yes I am."

Stan frowned as he dug into his 8-course lunch with a dazed expression "drugs are bad Kenny."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll just stop doing them shall I?" Ripping open the jello, he slurped it down.

With a sigh, he laid back down into his arms, managing to block off everything except Kennys loud slurping and chewing.

"You know." Kenny chomped. "You shouldn't drink so much."

"Why? I wasn't that bad last night."

"You passed out on top of Bebes tits."

"Oh."

"You're like you're dad." He tutted. "A born drunk." He reached into a bag of potato chips, "Anyway, you always end up doing something you regret when you're drunk. But that's ok, because you never remember it."

"No I don't."

"How do you know? You never remember it."

"Just shut the hell up you stupid poor piece of crap." He muffled into his arms, trying desperately to block out his stupid voice. Kenny, deeply offended, narrowed his eyes.

"Oh Ok. I guess poor pieces of shit like me don't remember freaky freeways that occurred between a certain me, and a certain Bebe and a certain you-"

Stans head immediately snapped up. "What?"

"I was just saying.." Another handful of chips, he spoke in between munches. "You me and Bebe had a freaky freeway at her birthday party. That's all."

Stan bore an incredulous expression. "Yea, you fuckin' heard me. And you don't remember because you were so _incredibly_ drunk."

Angry and confused, Stans eyes narrowed into little slits. "No I didn't." he growled.

"Yes you did. " Kenny smiled. "Ask Kyle."

Like a bag of bricks to the head, Stan felt dizzy, sick, confused, blurry. The hangover had come back in full swing. "WHAT?"

"Yea We tried to get him to join in and all.. "Kenny was clearly enjoying this. "I stroked his legs, bebe rubbed against him, and you even tried to kiss him."

"WHAT!?"

"But he just sat on the bed, like awkward and shit." He licked his lips, "too bad too, Bebe was real disappointed "

He clawed at his hair desperately. "WHAT?"

Kenny gave a smug and reassuring pat on the back. "Dude Stan, everyone's a little gay if they let themselves be."


	4. Weird

**Chapter 4: Weird**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Slyly, Eric Cartman shifted his gaze towards Kyle whom was bent over his desk, neurotically scribbling down math notes.

Cartman crumpled up a piece of paper, and shoved it in his mouth. Butter gave a nervous glance as he chewed it. A glob of papier-mâche ejected across the room and directly slapped against the back of Kyle's neck. "Fucking fatass." He hissed, spinning around.

"Excuse me Mr. Broflovski?" the lecturer cocked an unamused brow and Kyle mumbled an apology, sinking back into his seat.

Butter felt immediately sorry. Cartman was terrorizing poor Kyle again, and the professor thought it was his fault. "Gee E-Eric, that's not very nice." He whispered, only to be met with a fierce look. "Do you mind gaywad?" He crumpled up another paper. "I'm busy"

-o-o-o-o-

"Bebe…" Stan awkwardly shifted where he stood while Bebe didn't even look up from her textbook. "Hmmm?"

It was studyhall, a class they shared in the library. He continued in a low whisper. "I have to ask you a serious question."

"What?" she snapped, eyes still glued to the text. Stan took a seat across from her, and yanked her textbook away. "I'm not kidding Bebe, I need your full attention."

She folded her arms and pursed her lips in her typically sassy manner. "What Stan? Need more time with my cleavage?"

He groaned, massaging his temples. "Bebe, do you remember your birthday??"

And this is when she brightened, a glimmer of naughtiness in her face. "Hell yea" she grinned.

"Well, I mean, tell me if I just sound crazy but did you and Kenny, and well….. me, have a, type of…. threeway …?"

She stared at him, long and hard, her baby blues confused and Stan almost allowed himself to feel a bit of relief.

"DUH"

Almost.

"Bebe what the _hell_!?"

"Well you asked!"

"No Bebe, I meant…." He grabbed at his hair, " HOW did we have a fucking threeway-"

Her eyes darted around the library, tinting to a shade of red at the attention he was stirring. "Stan shhhhh."

"Don't tell me to SHHHH" he spluttered, slamming his hands down. "You tell _me_ we had a threeway and I don't even god damn remember! How can I shhhh??" Voice raising with the emotion that was crashing through him, he felt sick. "And in front of KYLE!?" The entire library was now looking over in bewilderment. "WHY in christs name has no one mentioned to me that I FUCKED YOU AND KENNY?!"

Moments later, two burly security guards were escorting the young students out of the library. Bebe, scarlet with humiliation kept her eyes firmly on the ground while Stan struggled manically.

One of the security guards clicked into his walkie-talkie, "Affirmative. We got the nutcase safely out of the library."

"I didn't even DO anything!"

"Son, are you on crack?" One of the guards asked.

"No!"

He turned to his partner. "Cavity search him anyway."

Stan squeezed his eyes shut. "God… DAMMIT"

-o-o-o-o-

The bell finally shrilled. Sweet release. Kyle hurriedly gathered all his books, flung on his backpack and flew for the door, but a large burly hand clamped his shoulder. "Heyy Kaahhhhl."

Forcefully spun around to face his tormenter, Kyle diverted his gaze, knowing it safer than to make eye contact.. "What do you want?" He muttered.

"Why Kyle. I only wanted to hang out." Voice like sugar, Cartman was in a playful mood. He flung an arm around his neck and dragged him into the hallway.

"I don't have time for this Cartman!" he protested gruffly but of course his body was no match for the football player. Hands gripped his shoulders and he found himself stuffed into a dark metallic hole.

"CARTMAN! YOU FUCKING FATASS!' Kyle roared, banging against the locker door but Cartman widened into a grin. He flexed his muscles, unconsciously. "Well gee Kyle, this was fun, but I don't really feel like hanging out anymore."

"CARTMAN!"

"See you in class tomorrow!" he strolled down the hall, whistling a nonchalant tune while Kyle's banging was the only sound remaining in the empty school hallway.

"God dammit." He slid down, curled up in the cramped space with little light that streamed from the locker slits.

Life sucked so hard sometimes.

Trapped in this little space while assholes roamed free. Who would come save him now? His best friend was mad at him for… well… god knows what, and Kenny was probably high

"Are you ok?"

"Stan?!" His eyes lit up and he stood immediately, peering through the slits.

"H-hi Kyle." His mood fell again to find a sweetfaced mop-haired blonde instead. He waved nervously and Kyle frowned. "Butters?"

"H-how you doin'?"

"I'm _great_."

Butters stared at the green locker in front of him, envisioning Kyle through it. But all that he could really see were his sparkling green eyes staring out from the darkness of the locker slits.

"Your eyes are really pretty." A pause. Butters heart thudded, why did he say that?

Kyle just sighed and turned around, leaning his back against the cold metal steel. Butters was so awkward. All the time. "God dammit butters, just shut up and get me out of here"

"W-well gee, how do I do that?"

"I don't know, use your brain!"

"Oh. Um. Ok."

He stared at the air in front of him blankly, obviously in deep concentration. Kyle slapped his forehead . "Did your mom sniff glue when she was pregnant with you?"

Fumbling with the wallet attached to his pants, Butters unclipped the safety pin and jostled with the lock a bit. After a couple moments, a click sounded, and the door swung wide open. Kyle fell backwards, directly on top of Butters.

It was like a dream, as Butters laid there with while Kyle briskly stood up, brushing himself up. "Oh sorry…"

"That's okay Kyle." He replied with a daze. Kyle extended a hand, helping him up and the friends found themselves eye to eye. He was giving him _that_ look; the look that Kyle had grown accustomed to hate.

"What Butters?!" he snapped jerking his arm away. "Why are you giving me googly eyes?"

"Sorry" he spluttered, turning beetroot and Kyle just sighed and turned away, "come on then. "

"Where are we going?"

"To Shakeys."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Stuck in campus security, Bebe shifted her weight in her chair with an annoyed grunt. It had been two hours now and her parents still hadn't showed up. All the while, Stan was getting probed in the other room.

The door clicked open and Stan hobbled out with a pained expression while the guard behind him grinned with amusement. "Alright you're clean. I'll just go fill out some paperwork and call your parents too."

He left and Stan slumped in the chair miserably, Bebe turned to him with a sly grin. "How was it?"

He bore a pained expression. "I can't believe its ok to cavity search kids in high school. If I had anything up my ass I would have just told them."

"Funny, you didn't seem to mind that type of foreplay before."

Stan looked at her with a stunned expression while she just returned a cruel one.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

She shrugged and turned her attention to the outside window, openly torturing him, and rightly so.

"Oh come on Bebe." He pleaded. "Please, just tell me…. how far did I really go with you and Kenny? And look I'm sorry everyone knows about our threeway. I'll explain to security that I _was_ on drugs and I was screaming jibberish . OK?"

She paused. "And you have to tell all the students too."

"Dude. Totally."

"Ok fine… so the truth is Stan…" she sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. " …that yea, we did make out a little, and ok, our clothes did come off, and yes, it was you me and Kenny but……. you passed out before any sex actually occurred."

He breathed out in relief. "So my ass intact?"

"As far as I know." She shrugged. "But…" she paused thoughtfully, "I do recall that you woke up and pulled Kyle onto the bed and-"

"Alright, your parents are here." The security guard walked in, the Marshes and the Stevens following closely behind.

Randy Marsh, frowned down at his son, his black mustache bristling in irritance. "Stanley, what the hell? They had to search you for crack??"

"Dad….." he mumbled, slipping down into his seat with a broken expression. "The pressures getting to me."

"What pressure?" he snapped while the Stevens grabbed their daughter, tossing the Marshes a curt nod and snootily shoving past them.

Stanley and Sharon Marsh shot them an equally annoyed expression while Stan just groaned into his hands. Another wave of nauseau had suddenly hit him, churning through his insides and burning up into a throbbing headache. Queazy, he could puke again from the fear. Not because he was about to be grounded and not because he is potentially suspended.

No. Because Mrs. Stevens has the best pair of tits known to man, that bounced voluptuously as she sauntered past him, perk and at attention and perfect for as long as all the boys in South Park could remember, and he didn't even care.

Oh god.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Authors Note:** So, I'm getting a lot of reviews for this homoerotic degrassi excuse I call for a story, which is lovely to be honest, but the pressure is getting to me and I can't hack it. So I would love it if you, the fans, would let me know where you want the story to go. Please, don't be shy. And that way I'll actually finish this fucking story instead of leaving it out to dry like I did with my LIFE WITH DEREK fanfic…..

Which I will finish before I die.


End file.
